Eh? Chaos life?
by Hidden Romance
Summary: What if a rich kawaii girl meets a snobby rich handsome boy?...totally chaos!
1. Meet Mikan

**A new story..YEY!..hehe**

**-NatsuMikan-shinokO-**

* * *

xoxo Meet Mikan xoxo

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" a beautiful, auburn haired girl suddenly shouted. She couldn't take and understand the lessons especially when it comes to Math. Many had tried to teach her in this subject but all of them failed, this girl didn't care if her parents are wasting money just to hire a private teacher everyday, yah! You read it right..'Everyday'. Some of her tutors gave up on early time because they couldn't take the attitude of this girl.

"BB-but Mikan-sSama, You must s-study th-this les-sons a-and pp-pass y-your test inorder to study a-at t-the normal school." her tutor said nervously.

The girl was Mikan... Mikan Sakura..15 years old. A rich and naughty girl... she can get anything she want in just one snap. She lived on a big, huge and absolutely luxurious MANSION because she was the daughter of the two most famous people who owns 'Sakura Corporation'.Their company owns many buildings, golf clubs, resorts, beaches, and even an islands! They have approximately 106 different mansions on different countries, but the biggest was their mansion on japan,.She will soon inherit their company in short, the heiress.She was also known as 'Sakura's Princess' because many people said that she was living a life like a princess or more than a princess . She didn't care about money , all she want in her life was to study at a normal school together with the people as same age as her. Mikan grew up studying at their mansion and she was really bored about this.

"Why can't I decide my own life." Mikan mumbled. She then gazed at her nervous tutor.

"Just get out of here! I don't want to see you again!" mikan shouted.

"B-but.."

"JUST GET OUT, YOU!! FREAKIN' TEACHER!!"

"H-Hai!" ...then her tutor get out of the room leaving an angry Mikan.

Outside the Room:

Once the tutor got out of the room. A man with a black and messy hair with a star on his cheek appeared blocking the tutor's way.

"What happened Ms.?" the man asked. His name was Tsubasa Andou ,18 years old. ,the favorite cousin of Mikan. He was the one who hired and pick out a perfect tutor for this perfect girl, Mikan. Everytime he heard about giving up of the tutors..all he can do was to sigh and thank the tutors for their patience with Mikan. As a good cousin, he wants Mikan to have a peaceful life ,so , he didn't want the deal about the home schooling of Mikan. He want Mikan to study together with the girls and boys like her age.

"..." the Tutor didn't say anything but just ran away leaving a 'down' tsubasa.

"-_sigh_- I guess we failed again" ...he said as the two figures appeared just behind tsubasa. They are Hotaru Imai and Kokoro Yome or Koko for short. Both of them are 15 years old. These two are the bestfriends of Mikan. They already know Mikan since birth (LOL..Haha XD), they're the only ones who can play with Mikan since she doesn't allowed to play at anybody except for this two. Like Mikan, these two are heir and heiress too. Hotaru for 'Imai Corporation' and Koko for 'Yome Corporation'.

"As always." The two said.

"By the way. I already talked Mr. & Mrs. Sakura on the phone about this. They gave up too. So the two of them decided Mikan to let her study at our school...they also said that we must protect and keep an eye on her always, so that she will not do anything stupid again." Hotaru said.

"I guess Mikan would be happy about this news." Koko said with his goofy smile. They proceeded to the room where Mikan was.

With Mikan:

After the tutor ran away to the room. Mikan stood up from her desk and decided to go to the balcony to catch some cool air. From this balcony, she can see different kinds of colorful flowers surrounding their luxurious mansion. She gazed at the flying birds at the sky.

_'I wish I was a bird that can fly freely at the beautiful sky and live a peaceful life! I want to study with other girls and boys too. I want to experience the true happiness outside this mansion. Life is so unfair. Oh, Kami-sama ! Help me!'_

While she was praying about Kami-sama to help her. The door suddenly opened revealing, Tsubasa, Hotaru and Koko.

"Wuahh!! Tsubasa nee-chan!! Hotaruuuu!! Kokooo!!" mikan ran in their direction and cry on tsubasa's chest like a 5 year old child.

"Stop crying now Mikan, we have a good news for you!" Tsubasa said happily.

"H-hountoni? (sniff) what is it (sniff) (sniff)? mikan said.

"Your parents have already permitted you to study at our school!!" Koko anwered.

Her crying face was change into happy face.

"REALLY?! YEY!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU KAMI-SAMA!!" she said while twirling around the room like a ballerina with a sparkling background.

The three sweatdropped...'_Moodswing aren't we?_' they thought at the same time.

"Ne,Ne..What's the name of the school?" mikan asked while question marks popped out at the top of her head.

"It's called Gakuen Alice. A school for rich people like us." Hotaru said then smirked after mentioning the last sentence.

"It sounds cool! When do I start to go to school?" mikan asked again.

"Tomorrow..by the way , all the books, notebooks and other materials including your uniform are now on your room." Tsubasa said.

"YEY!! Arigatou guys!! JA!" ..mikan then exited the room and proceeded to her own room, her HUGE luxurious, GIGANTIC room.

She then walked to her king-sized pink bed with all the things that is needed in her new school are placed. She looked amazed by the uniform of the school, it was white blouse covered with a black jacket and a blue ribbon attached below its collar, the skirt was a mid-thigh length and also a checkered blue same as the ribbon, it also has a boots about 2 inches below the knees that serves as their foot wear. She then arranged her things in her expensive bag. After some hours passed, it's already evening and Mikan was very tired of her chores like training about being a heiress, how to be a succesful heiress , and so on. So she decided to call it a day and drifted into sleep.

Starting tomorrow..her life would be different now. Different from before as she'll meet other people.

**YEY!! I've finished the chapter 1 already!!**

**R&R please..no flames once again..)**


	2. First Day

**Hei! Thanks for the reviews: little-devil, dominiqueanne, iimAdOrKabLe, krishaNe... arigatou gozaimasu.!**

* * *

xoxo First Day xoxo

"-_giggle_- Bear-san, anata wa kawaii desu.." Mikan mumble while hugging her favorite 'bear'. She was sleeping in her king-sized bed with many stuffed toys surrounding it. Mikan's room was as big as a ballroom hall. Her room was also filled with girly stuff. Her closet room was filled of expensive clothes. She also had a collection of diamond earings, necklaces, bracelets and even headbands!! (super duper rich, ne? minna-san). Mikan was known to be a girly and brave girl.

--RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG--

"ahh..stupid alarm clock!" Mikan said with irritated voice. The door suddenly opened revealing the three (Tsubasa, Hotaru & Koko).

"HEY! could you please knock before you open the door!!" Mikan shouted not knowing who is it.

"Seems you've forgotten something Mikan.?" Tsubasa said while grinning.

"Eh? what is it?" Mikan asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It's your first day in school , Baka!" Hotaru said.

"Ah...EH?! AM I LATE?? NOOOOO!!...FIRST DAY OF SSCHOOOLLLL , I'M ALREADY LATE!! WHAT KIND OF STUDENT I AM??" Mikan shouted while crying waterfalls (chibi mode).

"Chill , Mikan, your not yet late. We just came here to remind you because we know that you can forget things easily, hehe." Koko said.

"I'm not late (sniff)?" mikan asked.

"Hai."

"Hontouni?"

"Hai."

"Really?"

"Just prepare yourself for the school, and stop asking questions, okay?"

"Kay.! Arigatou!"

As the conversation ended, Tsubasa together with Hotaru and Koko exited Mikan's room . She prepared herself for the school. They ate breakfast in the dining hall and proceeded at the main entrance of her mansion. They can see four cars outside the mansion. For Hotaru, it was a purple jaguar (hehehe...) .For Koko, a black ferrari. For Tsubasa, a blue sports car (or whatever it called)..and for Mikan, a black limousine with her chauffer beside it. The three (Tsubasa, Hotaru & Koko) drove their own car, while Mikan...with her beloved chauffer since she can't drive a car on her own. They finally arrived at the main gate of school, it was a big gold gate with 'GA" engrave at the middle. Mikan's eyes were sparkling with delight because she can see other students, male/females with uniform same as her wearing right now. She was very excited. The four cars caught the attention of all students outside the campus. Tsubasa was the first one to exit his car. Hotaru and Koko was the second.

"HOTARU-SAMA ,WE LOVE YOU!!"

"KOKO-SAMA, MARRY ME!!"

"TSUBASA-SAMA !!DATE WITH ME!!"

The fans shouted. The three just ignored them. But...

The students are wondering who's the one inside the limousine.

As the chauffer opened the door of the limousine, it revealed a beautiful girl with a long auburn hair and hazel nut eyes wearing a GA uniform. All the student stare at her dreamily as if they saw an angel. This girl which is Mikan, stared at the students with questional face. She can see males with drool on their mouth like they want to eat mikan, some were blushing and others were giggling.

"Ano...Is something wrong on my face?... or... Do i look like a food..." mikan said while imagining herself as a rice balls (silly mikan).

"KKKKAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!" said the students especially guys. Then, the students ran in her directions, Mikan didn't know what to do ...she just ran away somewhere while the students are chasing her. Tsubasa just smirked as he gazed at her kawaii cousin. Hotaru proceeded to their classroom. Koko saw his friends which is lying on the soft grass lazily and made his way to them.

"Yo!" Koko greeted the three boys.

"Hey , Koko ..what's up?" said a blonde boy.

"Oh, heya!" said the boy with glasses.

"Hn." said the crimson eyed boy.

This four boys are called 'Hot Flames'. This group was really popular among the campus because the members are all heir, rich and handsome. The members are:

Natsume Hyuuga- the leader of Hot Flames. A 15 year old snobby and arrogant boy who wants to be with his group always. He doesn't talk too much that's why he was also known as 'man of his word'. He is the heir of 'Flamez Corporation' (i kinda change the incorporated to corporation iimAdOrKabLe..ehehe..D). He really hate his fangirls because he finds them annoying. He also wears an emotional face like Hotaru.

Ruka Nogi- same age as Natsume. A cute and kind boy who wants to be with his friends also. He loves animals especially his rabbit Usagi . He is the heir of 'Pyon Inc.' (sorry can't think of other names..hehe). He is a friendly and helpful boy too. The favorite victim of our blackmailer. (hotaru)

Yuu Tobita- 15 y.o. A genius boy who knows everything about the things in the world (hehehe). He's a gentleman and caring boy. The class representative of their class. He is a well respective person and the heir of 'Illusion Company'. He loves to hang out with 'Hot Flames'.

and last but not the least...Kokoro Yome- (had been introduce on chapter 1) . A funny boy who loves to joke. Bestfriend of Mikan & Hotaru. He loves to hang-out with his friends (hot flames). He's actually the opposite of Natsume because he talk too much. He is also a heir. He Always wearing a smile..

Back to the story...

"Hey Koko, who's the newbie there? Why did the students shouted 'KAWAII"? Is she really a cute girl?" Yuu asked .

"Oh, yah! and besides ..you all came together with tsubasa-senpai and Imai" Ruka said.

"She's my bestfriend. The one that i'm telling you before. She's also the cousin of tsubasa-senpai." koko replied.

"Ah! The heiress of Sakura Corporation?"

"Hai. Her parents decided to enroll her here because she is really a hard-headed girl, and I together with Hotaru and tsubasa-senpai must keep an eye on her because she might do anything stupid again." Koko said then chuckled.

"Whatever." said Natsume. He stood up and dusted his pants, the hot flames walked together and proceeded to their classroom. They turned at the corner and someone bumped on Natsume. They both fell their butt on the floor.

"Itai!..." the person stood up

"Oh Mikan.."

"KOKO!!... Is the SCHOOL REALLY LIKE THIS?? BEING CHASED BY THE PEOPLE??"

"No Mikan, it's just that you're a beautiful girl that's why they're chasing you." _-chuckled-_

"Mou, not that beautiful _-giggle_-"

"Cut the crap! Do you know how to apologize little girl?" Natsume said while he stoop up and susted his pants.

"Ahh! Gomenasai!!" as she bowed repeatedly.

"How pathetic." Natsume replied.

"Hei, i just apologized already! What else do u want huh? jerk!" mikan shouted.

"Your pissing me off, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!!"

"Your not."

"I AM!!...eh?"

"-_smirked_- So."

"WHATEVER!!"

"Come on Mikan, let's proceed to the classrooms since you're my classsmate too." Koko said.

"Hontouni?" mikan said with wide grin plastered on her face, ignoring Natsume.

"Hai, come on now." they walk towards their classroom , they saw narumi-sensei waiting outside the door of the room. He ordered Mikan to wait outside the classroom until she was introduce to the class while the hot flames entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna-san" Narumi greeted the class.

"Ohayou sensei." the student greeted back, except for the hot flames and Hotaru.

"Today, I'm happy to inform you that we have a new student! Mikan-chan please come in." She enter the classroom and her classmates' face was all in shock .._'Is she the beautiful girl that we saw a while ago_?' they thought.

"Mikan-chan, please introduce yourself." Narumi said.

"Hai...I'm Mikan Sakura, 15 years old. Nice to meet you all!"

Whisper can be heard from the class like...

'_Sakura? Is her parents the owner of Sakura Corporation?_'

'_She must be a rich girl.._'

'_Wow, she's the heiress of the famous sakura corporation._'

Mikan heard it all.

"Ano..how did you know that I'm the heiress of Sakura corporation?" mikan asked while her index finger was placed below her chin.

-All fell on the ground- (anime style)

"Baka! It's because of your surname and besides you are really popular around the world being the next owner of Sakura Corporation!" Hotaru said coldly.

"Ahh..i see, ne..Narumi-sensei, where's my seat? I'm tired of standing already." mikan said.

"Such a baka." Hotaru mumbled. Mikan proceeded to her seat and Narumi started his lesson. Mikan didn't seem to listen because she already know the lessons. She was really good at all subject except for..erm...Math, what do you expect from this girl anyway..(hehe). Her male classmates didn't seem to listen too, they just stared at her dreamily. As the day goes on, mikan ended up being chase by her newly formed fanclub. At dismissal time, she was very tired.

"Seems like it's a tiring day, Mikan.." Koko said while smiling.

"Oh, not really, he-he" mikan said softly.

They all drove their way to their own mansions and called it a day.

Mikan was tossing to her king-sized bed. She couldn't sleep because she recalled what happened that day, on how she chased by her fans and how did she argued with the number one freak...Natsume.

'_Argh! I hate that boy! Who is he again? Nats-, Natu, Natme?..WHATEVER!!_' and after that, she traveled into dreamland.

On the other hand...

'_That little girl pissed me off, I don't care if she's the richest of all the riches in the world. Tch. Why am I thinking about her anyway? _'..

Let's see what will happen next...

* * *

**Hehe..chappie 2 finished!! Thanks for the reviews..**

**R&R, no flames, (giggle)**

**-NatsuMikan-shinOko-**


	3. Meet 'His' fangirls

**Hei, minna-san..konnichiwa! Thanks for the reviews!!**

xoxo Meeting 'his' fan girls xoxo

"NATSUME YOU!! PPERVERT!!" mikan shouted as the school ground shake (LOL..XD). She was very very angry right now because Natsume accidentally saw her 'polka dots' panty when Mikan tripped on the rock.

"Tch. I can't believe that you're wearing such a childish panty." Natsume said and smirked.

'ARGH!! I HATE YOU!! JERK!! HENTAI!!" mikan shouted. They continued to threw words with each other.

Suddenly, group of girls walked infront of mikan. A permy haired girl cut their fight.

"My, my..don't dare talk to Natsume-sama like that or else you'll know what will happen."

"As if i'm scared '_permy_'." mikan smirked.

"YOU! don't call me permy..I have a name you know! It's Sumire, Sumire Shouda."

"Oh, nice meeting you permy."

"argh! You'll regret that you messed with me."

"No, i must be the one to say that to you permy,... "

"Hmph!"

Hotaru suddenly spoke.."Just a little warning Shouda...that baka can do whatever she wants, even _killing_ you."

"We don't care!" said the fan girls.

"FLIRTSSS! hahahaah." mikan teased.

"argh! you win for the first time Sakura."

"Not for the first time permy , i think for the 1,345th already...or how many is it again?" mikan said while counting her fingers.

"Stupid Sakura!!... Come on girls" Sumire and her members walked out from the scene.

Mikan, Hotaru and the 'hot flames' proceeded to their classrooms. As the teacher started its lesson, a paper ball hit mikan on the forehead. She just ignored it. On their lunch, one of the fangirls dropped a banana peel on the way of Mikan, thank god..Mikan saw it and easily turned on another direction to avoid. When she reached the cafeteria, a knife came flying towards the right cheek of hers but she stopped it using her index and middle finger. The students are really amazed on her moved especially the three members of hot flames, Hotaru & Koko are fond of this, that's why it's common to them. As you all know, Mikan was a fully trained in taekwando, martial arts, kick boxing and other defensive sports. Mikan can't take it anymore and decided to speak to permy.

"You're not brave enough to face me, ne...permy?"...she said out loud enough to hear by everybody at the cafeteria.

"As i've said you'll regret that you messed with me Sakura."

"Oh, Let's see who will regret huh?..." she paused for the moment as if she was thinking and decided to speak again.

"Attention! Guys, Listen..I want you to come in a little celebration at the ballroom hall in Sakura's Hotel tomorrow at exactly 7 pm. Boys should wear tuxedos while girls should wear descent gowns, this is a formal party. All of you are invited." ...loud cheers can be heard at the whole cafeteria, her fan boys are super excited because their Mikan-sama invited them in a formal party.

"You can come too permy." mikan said '_besides, this party is for you..he-he-he_' she thought evilly.

"Hmph, whatever."

In the tables of 'hot flames'...

"Mikan has something in her mind again." Koko said.

"What do you mean?" ruka asked.

"She planned something for shouda and i'm sure that the party was for permy..he-he...Poor permy!" Koko said evilly.

"she's really a smart girl." yuu said.

'_This girl is interesting._' Natsume thought.

"Mikan will do anything she want even wasting millions of money just to complete her plans and wishes." Koko said.

"We better come too. The party would be interesting." Ruka said.

"Yah!." Yuu said.

Next day, the workers are busy in preparing the party that would be held tonight. The ballroom hall was filled of expensive marbles. The whole place was sparkling. The tables & chairs are covered with a soft expensive satin cloth. Foods are cooked by the popular chefs. Can you believe it? Mikan wasted a lot of money just for her _little_ plan. Smart Mikan.! Time passed and the party is ON. You can see the students outside the hotel with their elegant clothes and tuxedos. The 'hot flames' made thier entrance on a red carpet like a star, also Hotaru. On the other hand, mikan was on her way on the Hotel riding her limousine.

'_I can't wait for the event that will happen tonight_' and after that she smirked. The students are waiting for the arriving of Mikan since she was the one who will open the door to the ballroom hall. Finally her limousine arrived and her chauffer opened the door slowly. As Mikan exited the limousine, the students stare amazingly and dreamily at her even the 'hot flames' and hotaru. Mikan wore a pink glittery 'tube' gown that reach her feet . Her hair was fixed in Curl, she wore a diamond earings and a silver locket that shines around her neck. After that, she walked on the red carpet like a famous hollywood star and proceeded into the big entrance door of the ballroom hall. She opened it, as the students stare inside the ballroom hall, they're eyes was filled of amazement and jealously. Jealously because even though the students are rich, they can't afford to have a luxurious party like this.

"Good Evening to you guys! Thanks for coming and Let the PARTY START!!" mikan said in microphone. Music can be heard anywhere, you can see students dancing gracefully, some are eating at the delicious food and some are just chit-chatting. After one hour, mikan spoke and said...

"Guys! I want to show you something interesting,." all the people look at her. Mikan ordered her bodyguards to place a projector and connect it on the laptop. Mikan get her flash disk and insert it beside the laptop. She fixed something on the computer and the projector show a picture of...Sumire and her fan girls.

#1 pic- sumire and the fan girls with drool on their mouth (all of the picture are taken by the one and only...HOTARU!! Banzai!!)

#2- sumire drenched in water.

#3- sumire was smiling with a chocolate on her teeth, (how gross)

#4- sumire's hair was in messed, more like medusa.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!!" sumire shouted. She was really embarrased right now together with her members.

"See, permy. You'll regret it." mikan said.

"How'd you get all the pictures?!"

"Oh, the pictures..? Thanks for Hotaru!." the spotlight turned to Hotaru and the people clapped their hands for the good shots of Hotaru.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!! I HATE YOU SAKURA." and that they walked out in the ballroom hall while people are laughing in them like crazy.

"Wanna messed with me again?" mikan said and smirked. "GUYS! Continue the party!" she said and the music was played again. Mikan proceed to the table of Hotaru where the 'hot flames' are seated too.

"You did great Mikan!." koko said.

"Thanks! What do you think Natsume?"

"Hn. Great for a baka." he replied.

"Hmph! Meannie!" mikan said and pouted cutely, making Natsume blushed. The party had ended and all the student thanked Mikan for the wonderful night (and for the embarrasing night too.).

* * *

**WEEH!! R&R , NO FLAMES..**


	4. This is Hell!

**Sorry for the late update..hehe (gomen gomen!) **

**Natsume: Such a baka author.**

**-NatsuMikan-shinOko-: Hmph..meanie (ready to cry--again)**

**Mikan: Natsume! Don't be so rude to nokosuki-chan (me: it's mah nickname, kay?D)**

**Natsume: Whatever. (me: wuaahhhhh...crying waterfalls)**

Hello there! This chapter involves 'their' parents.. I come up with their parents names as ( please respect this..hehe):

Mikan's Parent: Mrs. Yuka & Mr. Kani Sakura

Natsume's Parent: Mrs. Rika & Mr. Sume Hyuuga (Sume came from natSUME..haha)

**--R&R please..thanks to all the reviewers!!--no flames..**

* * *

Chapter 4: This is Hell!

It's their free time today. Mikan and the gang (including Natsume) are outside the building.. seated in the main stairs to the main entrance door of Gakuen Alice ( Before you enter the main door of the building, you will walked first through the elegant stairs with a carpet on it, as I've said..this school is for rich children..understand?...XD). They are doing their own bussinesses. Mikan, eating her imported lollipop while humming nursery rhymes. Hotaru, eating her favorite 'crabs'. Anna, listening a music to her newly bought iPod. Nonoko, typing something on her laptop. Natsume, reading his manga. Ruka, well...patting his rabbit (i guess..?haha). Koko, making fun of Yuu ...and Yuu irritated on Koko because he was reading 'How to be a COOL boy'.

"Hahaha...I can't believe you're reading that kind of book Yuu..hahaha" Koko insulted.

"Mind your own business Koko!" Yuu shouted while Koko still laughing.

"Ok,ok..I'll stop now.."... S-I-L-E-N-C-E- ...'_much better_' thought Yuu...after a seconds...

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAWUUHAHAHAHAHAHA" Koko burst out laughing again... "KOKO!!" Yuu shouted again.

"Hm? Nani? Nani? ..why are you laughing Koko." Mikan asked to her bestfriend.

"It's just that (laugh) Yuu (laugh) was reading (laugh)--" Koko stopped when a bunch of expensive cars parked infront of their location. On the middle of it was a white limousine. The doors of the other cars opened revealing bodyguards wearing a tuxedo with a black sunglasses, they also have a one head phone on their right ear (i dunno what it calls but i think it's like a communicating device..hehe). One bodyguard opened the limousine's door while the others walked on the right and left side of the stairs as if their waiting a king and queen to pass their way. Mikan and the gang froze, they didn't know what was happening. As the bodyguard opened the door of the limousine..a man wearing a tuxedo came out, next to him was a beautiful woman with her maroon dress. All the bodyguards bowed to them. As the two came closer and closer to the gang...

"MOM!! DAD!! Don't tell me.. , you want me to have a freaking 'Math' tutor again? or torture me with bunch of 'Mathematic' books? or send me to France to study 'Math' ..or--" Mikan was cut of when her mother spoke.

"Dear, Calm down. We are here to visit you and your new school ..can you please stop mentioning... 'Math' ...okay?" her mother said. The gang froze more (except for Koko and Hotaru) because they saw the famous owner of Sakura Corporation for the first time . Mikan's mother noticed it so, she decided to introduce herself.

"Hello there! I think you were Mikan's friend, right? By the way, I'm Yuka Sakura, mother of this naughty girl." she said with a smile while patting Mikan's head.

"MOM!" Mikan whined. The gang sweatdropped.

"and I'm...KANI SAKURA...haha, the handsome father of the most beautiful girl in the world...MIKAN" her father said while his eyes were sparkling and the bodyguards clapped their hands. The gang sweatdropped more. '_Weird parents..e-he-he-he_' the gang thought at the same time.

"Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, how's the bussiness trip in Spain?" Hotaru said.

"Oh Hotaru! Well, it's tiring." Yuka said.

"How about the food there?" Koko asked suddenly.

"Hey Koko, what's up! The food..hmM..yeah! THE FOOD are SOOOO DELICIOUS...!!" Kani said while drooling. '_ew_' mikan thought.

"By the way, who are they?" Kani said while pointing chibi style on the chibi gang.

"Uh..-I'm Y-Yuu Tobita..It's m-my pleasure t-to meet you Mr. and Mrs. S-sakura.I-Im the h-heir of Illusion C-company "

"Anna Umenomiya. Nice meeting you!"

"Nonoko Ogasawara here. You two look wonderful!"

"Ruka Nogi, heir of Pyon Inc. I'm glad that we've met you Mr. and Mrs. Sakura.

"OH MY GOD!! You're all KAWAII!!" Yuka said.

"Our Mikan-chan sure knows how to choose friend." Kani said.

"Eh? Mikan, who is this cute boy?" Yuka said while pinching the cheeks of Natsume..(chibi style) The gang sweatdropped.

"Cute boy? How is it he became a cute boy if his attitude is like a devil." Mikan whispered to herself but Natsume heard it.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, heir of Flamez Corporation. Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Sakura and Strawberries, you have a nice parents." Natsume said then smirked.

"Strawberries?... KAWAII!!" yuka and kani shouted the same time. The gang sweatdropped.

"Srawberries?...EH? NATSUME!! HHHHEEEENNNNNNTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!" mikan shouted. She shouted because she realized that Natsume peeked on her panty again.

"Mikan-chan, how is he a pervert? he's such a cute boy and strawberries is cute a nickname, I like it." Yuka said.

"Is she your boyfriend Mikan-chii (hehe)?" Kani said while his fingers below his chin and inspecting Natsume. (chibi style)

"BOYFRIEND?! ...NO,NOT and NEVER!!" mikan shouted. The gang covered their ears while Natsume just smirked.

Suddenly, natsume's phone rang..he talked someone on his phone for a minute and closed it .He then talked to Yuka and Kani againand said ...

"Mr. and Mrs. Sakura?"

"Yeah?" the two said.

"Are you free today?"

"Yah! Yah! Why?" the two said again while getting excite.

"My parent invited you to have a dinner at our mansion today. Would you like to come?"

"SURE!! WHAT TIME?"

"Around 7:00 pm."

"OK!! We'll come together with Mikan-chii" Kani said.

"EH? I'm not involve there!" Mikan shouted..and then she mumbled, saying..." Besides Natsume doesn't want me to come either." ..for the second time, Natsume heard it again.

"You can come if you want Strawberries." Natsume said then smirked.

"Thank you but Sorry."

"Oh, come on Mikan-chan! Don't you want to meet your boyfriend's parent?" Yuka said.

"I don't want to and puh-lease, he's not my boyfriend!!"

"Please Come Mikan-chii!" Kani said.

"No."

"please"

"No"

pleae"

"No"

"If you don't come, we will send you to France to study 'Math'."

-SILENCE-

.

.

.

"FINE I'LL COME!"

"YEY!" the two said then hi5. Natsume just smirked.

It's already dismissal time , Mikan and her parents went home first to change formal clothes. After they changed, Mikan's parent rode on the white limousine while her on black limousine. They arrived on Natsume's Mansion. A butler guide the Sakuras to the dining room of Hyuugas. As they enter the dining room, they saw four figures on the dining chair.

"Oh, our guess is already here! Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Sakura. I'm Sume Hyuuga and this is my wife Rika Hyuuga." Sume said.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." Rika said.

"No need to be formal , just call me Yuka."

"Kani for me! Nice meeting you, and this is our daughter.." Mikan revealed herself to them (because she was hiding at the back of Kani.).

Natsume's parent stunned at the beauty of Mikan, they also adored the expensive and imported dress of mikan. She was wearing a pluffy dress that reach above her knee, she wore a diamond bracelet and earings, she also has a silver shining locket. She wore a 2-inch heel lace sandals and her hair was in curl. Even Natsume stunned too.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." mikan said.

"You're such a beautiful girl and you're really fitted to be a HEIRESS!!" Natsume's parent shouted while getting their cameras and start taking picture of Mikan. All she can do was to sweatdropped. '_Really far from the attitude of Natsume._' Mikan thought while her parents giggled. Rika and Sume stopped taking pictures and back to their usual and normal self.

"Oh! By the way ..Meet our sons..Natsume Hyuuga and Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga." (--i don't want to remove 'hijiri' because i really like that name.)

"Your sons are very handome!" Yuka and Kani praised.

"Hehe, thanks ..!" Sume said while Rika just giggled. They made thier way into the dining table , Yuka and Rika are facing each other, Kani and Sume also, while Mikan was facing Youichi..and Natsume facing ...a chair. (haha..XD LOL) Suddenly, Youchi talked and said.

"Hey you! Ugwy hag ..what's yo neim again?" Youichi said innocently. Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga, a 5 yrs.old little boy. The little brother of Natsume, he also has an arrogant attitude. He loves to play computer and other games like PSP, Wii, Xbox..etc.

A vein popped on the head of Mikan. "Hey! I'm not an ugly hag and my name is MIKAN SAKURA" she said.

"Sorry for the attitude of my son, Mikan-chan." Rika apologized.

"Ahh, i understand Rika-san." mikan said.

"Baka" youichi mumbled but mikan heard it. They continued to argue while their parents just sweatdropped.

"little boy!!"

"Ugwy."

"Devil!!"

"Mownkey"

"freak!!"

"Witch"

"YOu--" mikan was cutted off.

"Ahh, Youichi, be informed that tomorrow is your first day of school in Gakuen Alice."Sume said Happily.

"Gakuen Alice? ..same school?...ARgh! This is HELL!" mikan mumbled. Natsume and Youichi smirked.

After the dinner , Mikan and her parents went home. Mikan keep on tossing in her king-sized bed because she can't sleep, she keep on thinking on the two devil .'_That little boy is getting on my nerve! He's like Natsume, I thought he was a cute innocent little boy..but...ARGH!!_' Mikan thought. She kept on cursing the two until she fell asleep.

Next morning, Mikan woke up early because she had a nightname about Natsume and Youichi.

Mikan's POV

"Arghh!! I didn't get a nice sleep because of them and I also got a nightmare! Thanks to their very nice attitude!!" I said sarcastically.

I did my morning routine today and then made my way to the school. I exited my luxurious limousine and walked lazily to the main entrance, but Of course. I must climbed to the elegant stair first.I saw my fan boys waiting for me at the stairs, they greeted me ,So i greeted them too. Two of my fanboys opened the two-door-entrance allowing me to enter, but before I entered the building..I heard the girls shouting madly as if they saw a superstar, I decided to take a look and I saw the...TWO DEVIL! The two devil look at me, my fan boys noticed it and blocked my sight to them, i didn't know why did they do it but this made the girls behaved. The girls look at me too. I saw Natsume looking at me with emotionless face while Youichi with a bored one. Well, I'm not on the mood to argued today, So, i just ignored them and enter the building.

It was lunch time already, and I'm really exhausted because we did a lot of activities today, the worst is that ..I got wet when Anna accidentally opened the switch of sprinkler in locker room instead of light. I don't have energy left and I'm sneezing right now.So,I excused myself to the gang and made my way outside, I continued to walk until I saw a little boy seating below the Sakura tree. I couldn't see his face because my sight was getting blurry, I stepped once more but darkness engulfed my sight and i felt that my body landed on grassy part. I heard a footstep running towards me, and I heard his voice saying "_Hey!_" What a cute voice but after I heard it..I totally passed out.

* * *

**Hehe..I already finished chappie 4! Banzai! hehe..R&R , no flames pWease!**

* * *


	5. Strawberry and Mint eh?

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Camille, eileene and Eternaldeath13.. you wanted me to update soon right?..well...your wish was GRANTED!**

**So, here it is..CHAPPIE 5!! --R&R and No Flames (onegai shimasu).**

**Me: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Strawberry and Mint...eh?

Youichi's POV:

Well, I'm here in stupid SakuWa (Sakura) Hospital. They said that this Hospital was the most expensive of all because the doctors and nurses were weally (really), I mean WEALLY professionals and excewents (excellents). The SakuWa girl really annoys me, why? because she kept on saying ..'_I can't believe that you have a heart Youichi!_' she repeated it over and over. She praised me on what I have done...here's the stupid fwashback.

-Flashback:-

_It's my first day of school, I thought it would be exciting but I ended up chasing some ugwy hags. I weally (really) hate them. I think this was the weason (reason) why onii-chan kept on cursing the ugwy hags. Whenever he reached our mansion, he kept on saying 'stupid girls'. Now, back to the stowy (story) . I decided to take a west (rest) below the shades of sakuWa tree, It weally relaxes. After some minutes, I saw an auburn haired girl walking towards my direction, she seems to be wet because I noticed her hair was dripping with water. She stopped for awhile and look at me as if her visions was getting blurry. She stepped once more but ended up lying on the gwassy (grassy) ground. I ran towards her and I saw her face, it was... 'Mikan', the Baka Sakuwa girl._

_"Hey!" I said. I think she heard it but after a seconds she totally knocked unconcious. I touched her forehead and it weally (really) burns my hand _(LOL_..). Yah, you guessed it wight (right)..she was totally__ burning!! Oh , i mean..she has a fever. I saw Koko nii-chan walking outside. I ran to his direction leaving that 'Baka'._

_"Koko nii-chan." I said._

_"Oh, hey Youichi! What are you doing here? By the way, have you seen Mikan?" he asked. I pointed out where the 'baka' was and he quickly ran towards her ._

_"What happened to her?" koko nii-chan asked._

_" I dunno , she just fainted and ..koko nii-chan,I think she has a fever." I said as Koko nii touched her forehead._

_"Oh yah..she has a fever. " after that, Koko nii contacted Hotaru nee-chan and Tsubasa nii-chan. They arrived at the scene after 2 minutes. Tsubasa nii carried the 'baka' and we rode his car . We made our way to 'their' hospital. After some check-ups and medications... At last, she was already lying on the bed on her private woom (room) in hospital. This woom (room) is not like a normal private woom in hospital, It's more like a bedwoom (bedroom)! After some hours, her fWiends (friends) arrived in the hospital and pwoceeded (proceeded) to her private room . Onni-chan was with them too, I wonder why? By the way, the 'baka' was awoke now and keep on asking a lot of questions, she also asked who saw her lying on the ground..Koko nii-chan told her that I'm the one who saw her and..._

_"I can't believe that you have a heart Youichi!...well, ARIGATOU." then she plastered her stupid smile._

_"Whatever, Ugwy, Baka." i said. She repeated it over and over again..._

-End of Flashback-

End of Youichi's POV

NORMAL POV:

"I can't believe that you have a--" Mikanwas cutted off when Hotaru smack his head.

"IIITTTAAAIIII! HHOOOTTTAAARRRRuuuuuu!! What was that fOR?!"

"You have repeated the sentence for 153_th_ time already, are you not tired of it?" Hotaru said.

"NO." mikan said then smiled widely.

"BAKA." muttered the gang. '_She's back to normal again._' they thought.

'Hey?! Meannie!" mikan whined.

"A-ano...Mikan-chan.." anna said suddenly.

"Nani?" mikan said while smiling.

"I'm sorry for what I have done a while ago."

"Oh, you mean the sprinkler thingy?"

"H-hai!"

"Don't worry about it.! I'm alright now!"

"Thank God!"

"Oi, polka." Natsume said.

"Nani?...eh? Pervert! What do you want?!"

"Your parents went to california for some bussiness meetings, they said that you must take care of yourself and stop being an idiot."

"Hey?!"

It's already 8:00 pm and her friends decided to went home, they bid goodbye to Mikan and exited the room. No one left in the room except for her. Mikan was really bored, her bodyguards--which is outside the door of the room, guarding her.-- didn't allow her to stay outside the room, according to them, it was Tsubasa's command. So, Mikan being Mikan..decided to went out by jumping. She went to the balcony and jumped from 2nd floor to the ground, since she knew defensive skills, she landed withouth any wounds or bruises.

She ran where her feet would lead her. All she want this time is to ran away from her bodyguards. Mikan was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a pink mini skirt that is mid-thigh length, she's also wearing a pink converse. Her maid was the one who changed her clothes after her check-ups a while ago. She was about to turn at the corner of the streets when...

-THUG-

She bumped and landed on someone. Her hands was touching a hard but built-in muscles. She noticed that her lips crashed on some soft thing. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes, she realized that her lips crashed with HIS LIPS!!

'_Oh my God!_' thought mikan, she stood up fastly while touching her lips and recognized that it was Natsume.

"Eh?! N-Natsume?" Mikan said nervously.

"Oh, it's you polka, I didn't know that you wanted to kiss me." he said mockingly. Mikan's face was now red, she's not blushing but ANGRY..really angry.

"BAKA!! I DIDN"T DO IT ON PURPOSE, I JUST BUMPED ON YOU!!" mikan erupted.

"It really shows that you are a clumsy and idiotic girl."

"ARGH! I can't believe that I got my first kiss to you!! I reserved it to my future husband ..but NOW! It all destroyed..WUAHHHH" mikan said while crying waterfalls.

"I can't believe that you stole my first kiss too." Natsume said.

"Hey! I Didn't stole it!! It's just an accident!! and.., I can't believe that it was your FIRST ever kiss too, we're just the same!." mikan said.

"Whatever. By the way, why are you running huh, you're supposed to be at the hospital right now?"

Mikan stopped crying waterfalls. "Uhm..I..Ehhh..ermm..."

"Running away huh."

"Hmph!"

"Come on. You must go home now. I'll take you to your mansion." Natsume said.

'_What's with the mood? ...whatever._' mikan thought.

After that, Mikan and Natsume walk to a parking lot where Natsume's car was parking. He drove it while Mikan just seated on the passenger's seat beside Natsume. When they reach her mansion, they exited the car and Natsume walk Mikan to the main entrance. Before Mikan entered the Mansion. Natsume whispered to her saying...

"_Your lips taste like a strawberry, Polka._" he whispered. Mikan blushed.

"Pervert! Don't tell anybody about what had happened a while ago..understand!?" mikan warned.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Hey?! Promise me that you won't tell anybody about it."

"Ja Polka."

"Natsume! Promise me first!"

"I won't"

"ARGH! Stupid Natsume!"

Natsume entered his car again and drove outside the mansion. Mikan was really irritated about the atitude of Natsume, she then proceeded to her elegant room. She took a quick shower , change into her pajamas and lay on her king-sized bed.

'_Stupid Natsume! What if he tells the gang about the kiss?..wuahh!! My reputation would be ruined!! But, he's lips..it tasted like a mint and mint was one of my favorite flavors..and--HUH? WAIT!! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Better sleep now._' she thought.

With Natsume: '_Strawberries..eh? Wonder what Polka was thinking right now_?'

Meanwhile at the Hospital:

"MIKAN SAMA RAN AWAY FROM US AGAIN!! WE'RE IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!!"

"QUICK! FIND MIKAN-SAMA"

"HAI!!"

The bodyguards are panicking right now.

'_Mkan-sama, is really a hard-headed girl..ne?_' they thought at the same time.

* * *

**Hehe..I hope you like it..It was just a short chapter..**

**R&R, No flames Please!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLS READ! ONEGAI

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**PLS. READ...**

**Guys, I accidentally delete my story 'Life Changes'..**

**(I lost on my thoughts..)**

**GOmenasai!! Sorry!!..I'm very sorRy!!**

**Anyways,**

**Here's my other story 'Eh? Chaos Life?'..**

**I'll marked this one, as my first fanfic...)**

**thanks for the reviews !!**


	7. Poor Mikan and Lucky Mikan

**New chappie.. thanks to: crimsoneyes44, eileene, dominiqueanne, kae1523mae..(arigatou gozaimasu! D)**

**For eilenee:** Oh..that's for you to find out if Youichi will like her later on, but for now ..it was..."HELL MODE" YEH!

**hey! I do not own Gakuen Alice!..-**

* * *

Chapter 6: Poor Mikan and Lucky Mikan.

MONDAY:

It was a beautiful day in Gakuen Alice. Our little brunette walk lazily in the school ground because she was really sleepy. When she reached the middle school building, she saw lots of people crowding in the bulletin board, some are shouting and others are giggling. This caught the attention of Mikan. She made her way infront of the bulletin board and pushed away the people. She reached the bulletin board and saw...

-Mikan Jaw dropped-

"N-nani? W-what's the m-meaning o-of t-this?...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" mikan shouted while shaking.

You can see the picture of Mikan and Natsume while their lips were crashed with each other, this picture was the event yesterday, (when Mikan bumped into Natsume and she fell on his body while their lips met). She saw Anna and Nonoko with glittery background, Hotaru with dollar sign on her eyes, Ruka jawdropped, Yuu with smiling face, Koko with evil grin, Tsubasa with wide eye and Nastume with his emotionless face. (duh!) Mikan glued her eye into bulletin again.

HOT NEWS IN GAKUEN ALICE!

picture of mikan and natsume while their lips crashed with each other.

This picture was taken yesterday at kituko street where our famous Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura's lips met. It seems that they had their '_first kiss_' with each other. They both make a good pair. Can this be the beginning of their Romance?

By: Anonymous

"ARGH! WHO THE HELL POSTED THIS?" Mikan said angrily.

"Mikan-chan! It was sooooo romantic!" Anna and Nonoko said while their eyes glittering.

"WHAT'S SO ROMANTIC WITH THAT?" mikan shouted.

"Is Natsume and You are a couple?" Hotaru asked.

"HELL NO!"

"I c-can't believe you're the first kiss of Natsume." Ruka said.

"ARGH! WHATEVER!"

"This is interesting." Yuu said while his thumb and index finger are placed on his chin.

"YUU!"

"-_evil grin_- Here comes the 'overprotective' cousin!" koko said then hid behind Yuu.

"EH?"

"MMMMIIIIKKKKKAAAAANNNNNN!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PIC? YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS WITH YOUR AGE!! AND BECAUSE OF THAT ,YOUR FIRST KISS WAS ALREADY STOLEN!! THAT FIRST KISS OF YOURS MUST BE TO YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND.!!" Tsubasa shouted.

"It was only an accident tsubasa nii-chan! We didn't do it on purpose, I just bump on him and ended up-" mikan was cutted off.

"Thanks to your clumsiness because YOUR GROUNDED FOR ONE WEEK!!" tsubasa said.

"Ow! meannie! meannie! MEANNIE!" Mikan shouted like a five year old child.

"After school ..go directly to the mansion, Your not going into malls nor buy chocolates and candies. After dinner, No watching t.v. , no listening to iPod, and no using of computer & cellphones, you must sleep early. You will do this for one week. Understand?"

"b-but.."

"No BUTS!" tsubasa said then go away.

"I can't live without those things! Argh!" mikan said then tore the picture and she proceeded into their classroom. Her friends can see the dark aura engulfed above her head (anime style).

"Poor Mikan." they said. (except for the two: natsume & hotaru.)

The class had started and all of the students are really bored bacause of Jinno-sensei's lesson. Mikan just kept on thinking about the grounded thingy. Hours had passed and it's already dismissal time , Mikan decided to walk instead of riding limousine. She was really 'down' right now. On her way to the mansion...she saw a little boy with a red hair dressed in polo shirt and pants with a brown shoes seating on the bench near the park. He seems alone and sad. So, mikan decided to talk to him.

"Hello there.." mikan said then seat beside him.

'Uh..Hi" the boy said.

"What's your name?"

"Kaiko."

"Nice meeting you Kaiko! My name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

"Oh, i see..your the famous daughter of the Sakura's. Can I call you Mikan nee?"

"Of course!, hehe..Kaiko, why are you alone?"

"because it's too boring in the house."

"Oh, I see."

"How about you Mikan nee? It seems that your alone and sad too."

"because my oh-so-protective-cousin grounded me!"

"Oh you mean, Tsubasa-kun, the owner of Shadow production?"

"Yah, hey ! It seems that you know a lot about us.hehe, by thw way..how old are you?"

"10."

"Oh."

"Mikan nee?"

"Hai?"

"Are you a heiress? I mean, you will inherit the Sakura Corp. too?"

"Yah..and being a heiress was soooo hard! There's a lot of training to do and I must study math, so that I can manage the Company perfectly but...Math was my hatest of all the subjects! URGH!"

"I see, because I'm a heir too."

"Wow! In that age I bet you found it difficult..hehe, what company?"

"Hanabishi Company."

"Ah, so your full name was Kaiko Hanabishi."

"Yah."

"I think we're same."

"Yah."

"Oh! Kaiko, I need to go now, because my-oh-so-protective-cousin might burn me alive, haha, Ja ne! and see you again.!"

"Okay, bye Mikan nee-chan, see you again."

Mikan reached her mansion and proceeded into dining room , she ate fastly and did her evening routine like taking a shower, brush her teeth and changing into pajamas. She lay on her king-sized bed and think about the grounded thingy.

'_Tsubasa nii was sooo meannie. Now! It was sooo boring, No T.v. ,No iPods, No computer and NO CELLPHONES...wuahhh and besides no candies and chocolates too!! He really like to torture me , isn't he?_'

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Please come in." mikan said.

"Mikan-sama, there's an invitation for you." her maid said.

"Oh, can I have it and you may go after."

"Here. Good Evening Mikan-sama."

'Good Evening too."

She opened it and read.

**_Hello to Everyone! _**

**_We will be having a big celebration about the_**

**_opening of a 7-star Hotel in Tokyo, wherein_**

**_all the big companies, productions, and corporations_**

**_all over the world are invited._**

**_This will be held at the party hall of a _**

**_newly 7-star hotel called 'Elegant'._**

**_It is located at Shintu Street number 465 infront of_**

**_the Tokyou Plaza._**

**_All should wear a formal attire._**

**_Time: 8:00 pm_**

**_When: This coming Wednesday_**

**_Attendance is a must._**

**_Thank you and See you there!_**

**_From:_**

**_the elegent hotel staff_**

"Ooh! Party! YEY! What should I wear?..hmM, better think of it tomorrow.-_yawn_- I need to sleep now."

--

TUESDAY:

The morning came and Mikan get his cellphone secretly at Tsubasa's table. She received messages from her friends and decided to read it.

**_From: Hotaru_**

**_Oi. Baka. Hav u received an invitation about the opening of_**

**_Elegant Hotel. Well, if you did, you must come ..so that I can _**

**_make more money by taking pic of u and Natsume._**

-Mikan Sweatdropped- she replied.

To: Hotaru

Yah, I did received it and stop taking pic, kay?

**_From: Koko_**

**_Hey there! Wanna come 2 the party tom.? in _**

**_Elegant Hotel? Pls.! Attendance is a must, right?_**

To: Koko

Sure! )

**_From: Natsume_**

**_Polka. Is it nice to be grounded? I think u_**

**_r suffering right now. Poor lil gUrl._**

To: Natsume

Pervert! If u want 2 knoe then try! &

i'm not a lil girl anymore! ;b

--

'_That pervert really pisses me, how dare he say that I'm a little girl!..Hmph!'_

Mikan do her daily routine, she went to school, fight with Natsume, pissed by Natsume and sleep in JinJin's class (jinno-sensei). She went home immediately to planned what she will wear on the party. After that, she do her evening routine and drifted into sleep.

The next day...WEDNESDAY!..

* * *

**YAY! CHApiie 6...FINISHED..R&R...No flames!**

**ArigatOu gozaimasu..!**

**...hehehe...**


	8. a kiss and a Dance

**New chappie!**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**eilenee- **here's wht ur waitin' for! BANZAI! haha..

**kae1523mae- **thank you!

**crimsoneyes44-** hehe..thanks!

**AYUMU10-** uhm, gomen kudasai...but mikan? a slut? no way. She's not a sluty as you can see. What do u care if u don't like their attitude?! This is my Fic and I want 'em that way!! MYOB!

**crimsonMoonlight20-** thank u thank u!!-

**DOUMO ARIGATOU!! D**

**R&R and NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**Mou, I do not own Gakuen Alice, (sob sob) I wish I do.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A kiss and a Dance

It was a lovely Wednesday morning and our brunette was still sleeping. It seems that she's having a wonderful dream because she keeps on smiling. After some minutes, she opened her eyes slowly and look at her alarm clock ..6:45 it reads. She stood up quickly made her way to the bathroom, take a bath, brush her teeth and change into her GA school uniform. She decided to let her hair down and proceeded downstairs. She was greeted by the maids and butlers along the way, she greeted back too. When she reached their HUGE and luxurious living room , she saw her -oh-so-protective-cousin- on the expensive leather couch. Tsubasa was sitting lazily on the couch while listening to his iPod. He noticed Mikan and decided to talk to her.

"Oi. Mikan, don't forget to go home early and to prepare yourself for the party tonight."

"Yah,yah. Whatever"

"Do you want me to extend your one week 'suffering'? Huh?" tsubasa was referring to 'grounded' thingy.

"Eh? Of course not!"

"Good, then go to school now because your 5 'seconds' late already."

"HAI."

When she reached the school. She immediately ran into the corridors of Middle school building and stopped at the front door of their classroom while panting heavily. She opened the door and all her classmates look at her, she can see the teacher infront of the class and it was Narumi-sensei. 'Thank God' was the only one in her mind because she was expecting an ugly old teacher namely Jinno-sensei (hahaha XD). She made her way to her seat which is beside Natsume and fixed the things that they would be needing.

"Mikan-chan, why are you late?"

"Uh..I woke up late sensei, gomenasai."

"Oh, it's ok but make sure it won't happen again."

"Hai Narumi-sensei."

Time had passed..RING..it was lunch time already, Mikan and the gang made their way into the cafeteria. They ordered different foods and proceeded in one table. The girls chat with each other (except for Hotaru) while boys was kept on munching foods.

"Mikan-chan, are you going to the party tonight?." Anna asked.

"Oh, you mean the Elegant Hotel party? uhm..Yah, why?"

"Because we're all invited too." Ruka said.

"Really?! YAY!."

"See you tonight Mikan-chan." Yuu said.

It was already dismissal time and they went home fastly to prepare their tux and gowns for the party. Mikan was having a hard time on choosing gowns that she will wear but after some minutes she already found one. She took a fast shower and wore a light blue pluffy balloon gown that reached the floor . She fixed her hair on a messy bun with a different curls, her bracelets was shining like star, she also wore a silver ring and earings that came from France. Her necklace was a diamond stone. She's wearing a 3-inch silver heels. She immediately walk downstairs and saw her cousin (Tsubasa) wearing an expensive Tuxedo. Tsubasa smiled as he saw her kawaii cousin walking down the elegant stairs of the mansion. The two of them rode into limousine and made their way in Elegant Hotel.

As they reached the Hotel, they made their entrance on a red carpet while photographers kept on taking pictures. Mikan saw her friends wearing a beautiful tux and gowns. She saw Natsume wearing his tux but in informal way. His necktie was not finishly tied, his polo shirt are not tucked in and his wear was really messy but he really looks good. Natsume seems to be irritated because her fangirls are kept on asking him to dance with them. Mikan just chuckled. She scanned the whole area and saw Mr. & Mrs. Hyuuga together with a cute little boy named Youichi. '_So, the devil little boy was here too. Mou!_' . Minutes had passed and Mikan was really tired of dancing. She danced with Koko, Yuu and Ruka except for Natsume. Mikan excused herself to the gang and went to the garden of the hotel. She saw a beautiful lake that shines brightly because of the moonlight, she decided to sit near the lake and allow the wind to caress her soft skin. After some mintues, she sensed someone was walking in her direction, she looked at her back and saw Natsume.

"Oi polka, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business pervert!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uhm, Natsume?"

"..."

"Why don't you dance with other girls? It seems that you're bored."

"I don't want to dance with flirts and hags."

"Then find a girl that is not flirt."

"..."

"Hey?."

"..."

"Oi! Natsume!."

"..."

"Hmph! I'm geting outta here! You're hard to talk with.".. Mikan was about to stand but Natsume caught her waist and pulled her causing Mikan to land on his lap.

"Hey, let me go!."

"No, unless you dance with me."

"Eh? What if I don't.?!"

"Then I'll kiss you."

"As if you can do."

"Just dance with me."

"No."

Natsume planted his lips to hers. He put his hands behind the head of Mikan and the other one was on her waist. (Mikan was still on Natsume's lap.) He kissed her passionately, it lasted for 2 minutes and he stopped. He saw Mikan blushing.

"Dance with me or not?"

"E-eh? FINE! I'll dance with you."

They stood up and proceeded inside the party hall. They made their way at the center of the dancing area. The two of them danced waltz (like the one in 'Romantic Princess'. It's a taiwan drama). The people at the dancing area stopped at dancing and watched mikan and natsume danced amazingly. The people are amazed on their good performance, Mikan and Natsume ended their dance while facing each other about 2 cm close. The people applauded and dance again together with their partner. The two was about to go but someone grab Mikan's hand from behind. Natsume and Mikan look at the person and saw..Kaiko.

"Oh, Kaiko. Hello!"

"Hi Mikan nee."

"Do you want to say something?"

"I just want to say that I'm going to America to study."

"Oh. I see. When you will comeback?"

"I don't know, maybe after ten years?"

"Eh? Your already 20 years old by that age! It's a long year!."

"Yah. I'll miss you Mikan nee, by the way who's that boy?"

"I'll miss you too Kaiko, Oh, this boy? He's Natsume Hyuuga."

"Uh, Nice meeting you Natsume-kun. I'm Kaiko Hanabishi, 10 years old and heir of Hanabishi Company."

"Hn. Natsume Hyuuga, 15 years old." natsume said.

"Oh, need to go now. Bye Mikan nee and Natsume nii.!"

"Bye Kaiko! See you again."

"Hn."

Mikan and Natsume was about to go to the table when Natsume's parent blocked their way and both hug them like a 6 years old children.

"I can't believe that the two of you are already couple! I'm so happy!" Rika said. (Natsume's mom)

"You chose a good girl Natsume, Good job!." Sume said. (Natsume's dad.)

"Hn."

"E-Uhm..Rika-san and Sume-san.? mikan asked.

"Nani?" they said happily.

"I c-can't breathe."

"Ah! Gomen!"

"Phew! Much better..ano..Rika-san and Sume-san..Me and Natsume are not couple."

"EH? But you act like a couple a while ago especially when you danced."

"We just danced, okay?" natsume said.

"We (sob) thought (sob) you (sob) were (sob) couple." then Natsume's parent ran like a child.

"ehehe." Mikan said while scratching her head.

"Oi, ugwy hag." someone said behind Natsume.

"Ah. Youichi." then a vein popped out on Mikan's head.

"I will not weveal (reveal) the secwet (secret) of the two of you unless you play a game with me."

"Huh? What secret?" mikan asked. Suddenly, Youichi took out something on his pocket and showed a picture to Mikan and Natsume, it was the picture awhile ago when Natsume kissed Mikan and Mikan was on Natsume's lap. Mikan stiffened and Natsume glared at his cute little brother (chibi style).

"Y-youichi, don't dare on revealing it." mikan said.

"I won't , only if you play game with me."

"What game?." natsume said.

"A happy family game."

"Huh? How to play that game?"

"Simple, just pwetend (pretend) that you're my mom and nii-chan would be my dad, then we will act as a happy family."

"uh..O-ok, as l-long as you w-will not reveal the picture.." mikan said while shaking and her eyebrow is twitching up and down.

"Hn" natsume said but in his thoughts...'_You really are a Hyuuga... Youichi, Good Job!_' (if only koko has an alice here..hhaaha)

"Okay, the game will start next week."youichi said.

* * *

**Haha..finished! R&R ..and NO FLAMES onegai shimasu (puppy eyes)**

**SNEAK PEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE:**

_"As a son, I must see you hugging each other. Now go and hug!" Youichi command._

_--_

_After they hug.." A parent should kiss too, Now kiss each other." he commanded again._

_"A-ano , where should we kiss.?" mikan asked._

_"Where else?, of course on the LIPS." natsume said._

_--_

_"A family should sleep together that's why we were sleeping at one room tonight."_

_"Eh?" mikan whined._

_--_

_"A son needs a hug fwom (from) his parents." youichi said sleepily._

_Natsume and Mikan hug Youichi and all of them drifted into sleep._

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**


	9. A happy family game

**_'_!!THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!**

**crimsoneyes44-** i luv youichi too. - haha..by the way, thank you very much!

**animeaddict09-** sure! I'll make mikan sing here..- but ..is it ok if I only include 'I still believe' ? by the way thanks for the review.

**candyxgirl-** THANK youuuuuuuuu...

**kae1523mae-** of course! No KOIZUMI LUNA!! I might kill and suffer HER if I made a NEW fanfic..(laugh evily) buahahahahah...

**catheriney2004- **OH MY GOD!! THANK YOU!! hhahaahah..

**nAughtyhAzel14344-** thank you (100x)

**(I DON NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE)**

**R&R and NO FLAMES PWEASE!! Arigatou!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A happy Family Game!

One week had passed and Mikan was not grounded anymore. This day was the start of their so-called 'A Happy Family Game'. Mikan tried to hide from our cute boy Youichi but no use, she can't hide with him. The three of them (Mikan, Youichi and Natsume) decided to meet at Hyuuga's mansion and Youichi make a favor to Tsubasa that Mikan will sleep at their mansion, he agreed and now Mikan was already infront of the Mansion. The maids pick up her bag and she led her into the living room.

'_Why did Tsubasa nii-chan agreed with that little boy!_' mikan thought. The big door of living room opened revealing '_Oh, Youichi_'.

"Mama." Youichi said calmly. '_What's with the attitude? hMm, anyway._' mikan thought.

"Oh, Youichi."

"Let's go to Dad's (Natsume) room."

"Oh, ok." they started to walk.

"Uhm, can I call you You-chan?"

"Yes mama."

"Thank you, by the way where's rika and Sume-san?"

"Business Trip."

"I see."

They reached Natsume's room and Youichi opened the door. It revealed a big red room, there was a king sized bed like Mikan. Different PSP, Wii and xbox games are scattered around the room. The door was facing a balcony with the view of Sakura Tree same as in Mikan's balcony. They saw Natsume lying on his couch playing PSP, he was wearing a baggy short and a black t-shirt with 'flames' word print on it. His hair was on messy. Natsume look at her lazily.

"Oh, polka." a vain popped on Mikan's head.

"Don't call me Polka!"

"Whatever."

Natsume and Youichi played the Wii while Mikan just watched and cheer. Hours had passed and it was already 7:00 pm and the three of them ate dinner, Mikan spoon feed our little Youichi. After they ate, they decided to hang out at living room and the hell started here.

"Mama, Papa?"

"Nani?" mikan said.

"As a son, I must see you hugging each other. Now go and hug!." Youichi commanded.

"H-huh? You-chan..a-are you sure ?"

"Hai."

"B-but."

Youichi's eyes are getting watery and he was going to cry when Natsume pulled Mikan's hand and hug her tightly. Mikan's eye widened but decided to calm down.

"You-chan, we're hugging now...See!" mikan put her hand around Natsume's waist. Youichi's mood change from teary to smiley. He clapped his hands and jump. After they hug..

S-I-L-E-N-C-E-

"A parents should kiss too, Now kiss each other." he commanded again.

"A-ano , where should we kiss?" mikan asked.

Natsume having a great idea decided to talk.

"Where alse?, of course on the LIPS."

"WHAT?!"

Natsume gave her a do-it-or-else look.

"H-hai."

Natsume leaned closer to Mikan while mikan just closed her eyes. Natsume touched her cheeks using his both hands and crashed his minty lips to her strawberry one. It lasted for 3 minutes, Mikan was madly blushing now while Natsume tried hiding his blush. Youichi was really HAPPY. After the defeaning silence, Youichi request to watch a movie. So, here they are...watching THE GRUDGE 2. Mikan was clutching Natsume's arm, she didn't mind if Natsume will scold her while Natsume was having a good time with Mikan on her arms. Youichi? well, he's just watching movie with bored face. The movie had ended and Mikan decided to talk.

"I think it's getting late, we must sleep now."

"Hn."

They went upstair and Mikan was going to turned in other direction to go to guest room when Youichi spoke.

"Where are you going Mama.?"

"Uh..I'll sleep now, I'm going to guest room. Why you-chan?."

"Who says that your sleeping at guest room?"

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"A famiy should sleep together that's why we were sleeping at one room tonight."

"and it's in Dad's room." he continued.

"Eh?" mikan whined.

"Got any problem wit that polka?" natsume said mockingly.

Youichi grabbed Mikan's hand and they proceeded at Natsume's room. Mikan took a fast shower before changing into her pajamas. After her, Natsume and Youichi took a shower together since they're both male. While the two were in the bathroom. Mikan decided to went on balcony and watch the Sakura petals falling like a snowflakes at night. The winds are getting colder as the days passed because winter season are approaching now and this was the favorite season of Mikan. She hummed a very beautiful tune not knowing that the two hyuugas are listening from the sliding door.

"Mama." mikan stopped from humming and smile at Youichi.

"Oh, You-chan."

"Let's go to bed now Mama and Papa."

"Okay." mikan said.

The 'family' went inside and went to natsume's king sized bed. Mikan jawdropped because she realized that they're sleeping at one bed.

'_I'm such a baka! Why didn't I realized that we will sleep on one bed?! BAKA MIKAN!!_' she thought.

"Come on. Mama." she saw that Youici and Natsume are now lying on the bed.

"Uh..h-hai."

"Nervous aren't we? Don't worry. I'll not molest a polka-dotted panty girl like you." natsume said then smirked.

"HENTAI!!"

Mikan laid at the left side of the bed while Natsume at the right and of course Youichi..at the middle.

-SILENCE-

"Mama."

"Hai?."

"Can you sing for me and papa.?"

Natsume and Mikan's eyes widened.

"U-uh..of course."

**(I still believe ****(by: Hayden Panettiere))**

_Somehow i know i will find a way to a brighter day in my sun  
somewhere i know that he waits for me  
someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

I wont give up on this feeling  
and nothing could keep me away

Mikan touched the hair of Youichi and caress it. Natsume was quiet and just listening at the voice of Mikan.

_Cause i still believe in Destiny  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause i still believe, believe in love_

_na na na... na na, ..._

_na na na,... na na..._

Natsume amazed by her angelic voice. He feels strange about the songs, it seems that Mikan sing it from her heart and not from her voice. He imagined Mikan and him are singing together. (hahaha)

_I know whats real can not be denied  
All though it may hide for a awhile..  
With just one touch love can calm your __fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
_

_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong._

Youichi really loves her voice. Her vioce was soft and beautiful that makes him crave more. 'Mama's voice was like an angel.' he tought.

_Cause i still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above..  
Cause i still believe.. believe in love_

Natsume understands the meaning of song. He put a little smile at his handsome face. Mikan saw it, and smiled too. (kyaaa!!)

_Love can make miracles change everything  
lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is a river when you fall it's the greatest power of all  
_

_Oh, i still believe in destiny  
That you and i were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above...  
Cause i still believe.. believe in love  
Yes i still believe.. Believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe...believe in love  
I still believe...believe in love._

"Mama.You have a beautiful voice." youichi complimented.

"Thank you You-chan. Natsume, what do you think?"

"Hn."

"Mou, is my voice beautiful Natsume?."

"..."

"I'll take that as a YES!."

"Whatever."

SILENCE

.

.

.

"A son needs a hug fwom (from) his parents." youichi said sleepily. Mikan just smiled and Natsume just look at her. After that, Mikan and Natsume hug youichi and all of them drifted into sleep. But before Natsume fell asleep the voice of Mikan singing..

_Cause i still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above..  
Cause i still believe.. believe in love_

echoed in his ear.

He called it a wonderful day and went to the dreamland.

* * *

**Haha..what do you think guys?..hehe**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!..**

**R&R, and NO FLAMES PLEASE!! (puppy eyes)**


	10. Beach! Secret Revealed!

**Wuah! GOMENASAI for the late uPdate! T-T**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**crimsoneyes44- **thank u veWy much!

**catheriney2004-** thanks. -

**kae1523mae- **yah, i really hate that gurl , duh!

**eileene- **thanks! )

**dominiqueanne- **thank u!

**iimAdOrKabLe- **yah! kawaii! haha..thank u!

**ooh..i do not own G.A. (sob)**

_'Something interesting will happen here..'_

* * *

Chapter 9: OMG! Secrets revealed!

"NATSUME!!" mikan shouted while banging the door of the bathroom. She really needs to use the comfort room right now. Too bad, Natsume was using it. "Shut up Polka." he replied from the inside. "Argh! I REALLY NEED TO USE IT NOW!" mikan shouted. She can't go out of the bedroom because Youichi lock it after they all woke up and he hid the keys somewhere. "Mommy, can you pWease shut up." Youichi said as he rolled his cute eyes. Mikan faced Youichi with teary eyes. "You look disgusting mommy." he said boredly. "meannie." Mikan mumbled. At last, the bathroom door opened and Mikan immediately run infront of the door but suddenly stopped when...he saw Natsume shirtless, only towel was covering his bottom 'part'. (..hahaha). She can see the PERFECT body of Natsume (kyaa! OMG!). She blushed.

"What?! Enjoying the view?" he said and smirked.

"Oh shut up." after that, she proceeded to the bathroom. She took a bath, change into her casual clothes and proceeded to the dining room of Hyuuga Mansion wherein Natsume and Youichi eating. As she opened the big oak door of the dining room, she saw other people together with the 'two' (Natsu & Youichi).

"Hey! Mikan!" Nonoko greeted.

"Oh. Nonoko." she gazed around and saw her friends. "Why are you here guys? and..who owns those bags?" she asked as she pointed the HUGE bags scattered below the dining table.

"There's a new beach somewhere in okata. So, we decided to go there. Wanna come?" Ruka said.

"SURE!" Mikan shouted.

"Great! Natsume and Youichi will come too." Koko said.

"Oh,yah..the two devil." she murmured.

"Did you say something, Mikan?" Hotaru asked as she smirked.

"Uh-none!" she said nervously.

"Then it settled! Let's go now!" anna shouted happily.

"Wait! I don't have any clothes for the trip nor in swimming." Mikan said.

"Don't worry Mi-chan." somebody said behind her back. Mikan jumped in surprised. She look at the person and...

"TSUBASA nii-chan! Don't scare me like that!." she shouted.

"Oh! Haha..gomen ne- Here are the things that you needed for the swimming & trip." he said and gave her a pink bag.

"OOh! Thanks nii-chan!"

"Anything for you my kawaii-cousin." tsubasa said with glittery eyes.

",i can't forget the ' grounded thingy ' -sigh- " mikan murmured.

"Nani? Mi-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Uh..nothing..hehehe."

They decided to leave the mansion and rode Natsume's car for the trip. After some hour, they reached the beautiful and relaxing beach. It is not crowded like the other beach because the fee is somehow..you know, expensive. This beach was for rich people only. They checked-in in the private hotel of the resort. All of them had their own rooms. The gang except Mikan went outside of the hotel and decided to talk on something important. Where's Mikan? Oh, yah..She's sleeping without finishing fixing her things in the room.

**With the Gang...-SECRETS REVEALED-**

"Be sure no one from AAO will kidnap Mikan." Hotaru said.

As you all know, All of the students in Mikan's school (Gakuen Alice) including her friends have alices. It's a supernatural power that flows in the blood of the chosen kids in the world. Mikan's parent didn't permit her to study at Gakuen Alice on her young age because she can't protect herself from the AAO. Many attempted to kidnapped Mikan not just because she's rich but she holds the most powerful and rare alice in the history, which is nullification and SCE (steal, copy, erase). The headmaster banned the using of alices in school until Mikan found out this 'secret' by herself. That's why all of the students really knows her. Now, her friends were having a meeting now about how to protect Mikan from those stupid AAO.

"All the boys, keep an eye on her." hotaru continued. The boys nodded with a drool on their mouth -except for Natsume & youichi- (chibi style)

"Perverts! What hotaru said was to keep an eye on her move not to keep an eye in her ' body'! Baka! Aho!" Anna scolded. The boys sweatdropped (except for Natsu & Youichi). After the little meeting, they proceeded into their own room to change into swimwear.

**With Mikan...**

"ZZZZZZ...ahahaa--i wun lollipop..giggle" ..oh, Mikan was currently dreaming. (sweatdropped)

The girls decided to wake her up and after she woke up, she changed into her pink swimwear and proceeded to the beach happily. As the boys saw the girls in their swimsuit, all of them had a dreamy eyes, dreaming & dreaming until...

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA- (hotaru shot them with her famous invention, baka gun)

The boys was on the ground.(anime style) Hotaru with emotionless face, Anna and Nonoko..giggling and Mikan..uhm, with a dotted eyes.

"H-how did you do that Hotaru?" she asked, still in her dotted eyes mode.

'_Oh shoot!_' all the gang thought except for Mikan.

"Oh Mikan! Hotaru bought that in nanotech. shop, it was the latest gun today." Koko lied.

"Oohh! I want that too! I want! I want! I want!" Mikan said with amazed.

"Sold out." Hotaru said calmly. Mikan frowned. "Mou, i really want that. Anyways, let's swim!" she said while running to the shore. The gang watched her as she played in the water.

"Phew! That was close." Yuu said.

"Yah." Nonoko agreed. They proceeded in the shore and decided to swim.

It was already evening and all of them were in the dining room of the hotel wherein all the delicious food are placed in the long dining table. They ate and chatted. Mikan didn't join in chatting because she was busy munching foods.

"Pig." Natsume said disgustingly.

"fwat (what) ?" she said while her mouth was full.

"None of your business. Pig."

"You?!" she replied while grabbing a new chicken and ate it.

"Please eat slowly Mikan-chan, you might choke." Yuu said. Mikan ignored it and proceeded munching the foods.

It was already 10 in the evening. The gang was in their own rooms. Mikan can't sleep, she didn't know why. So, she decided to go out of the hotel without noticing by her friends. She walked slowly to the shore and breathe the air that was coming from the ocean. She smiled and sat on the white sand while gazing at the twinkling stars. She sat their for a minutes and she was about to stand when someone hit her head with a hard object, blood comes out from her head, she was about to run but a handkerchief with sleeping scent covered her nose and she fell unconscious.

'_Kami-sama, help me!_' that was the last word she uttered on her mind. After that, she drifted into dark land.

**...xoxo...**

One of Hotaru's invention alarmed, it means that Mikan was on danger. She immediately called the gang to her room.

"What happened Imai?" Ruka said while yawning.

"Yah. I'm still sleepy" Nonoko said while rubbing her eyes.

"-yawn-" was all Koko can do.

"Ooh. I want to sleep now." Anna said lazily.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"zzz." Youichi was sleeping..(hehehe)

"Is anything wrong Imai-san?" said yuu while his eyes are getting down.

"Stop complaining! See this?" Hotaru said then play the mini television and they watched the camera that was following Mikan. They saw Mikan in the shore and was about to stand when a group of men in black appeared suddenly (teleportation alice) behind her and hit her with wood and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. After that, they all vanished. Hotaru stopped the video.

"OMG!" shouted Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan was kidnapped!"

"Guys! Get ready, especially you. Natsume." Hotaru said. She handed some of her inventions to the gang. They all went outside and search for Mikan.

**...xoxo...**

"Ouch! My head hurts." Mikan whispered as she woke up. Her sight was still blurry but as it went back to normal, all she can see was a dark stock room. "where am i?" she said to herself. "Argh! I can't move." as she struggled her arms and feet ,she was tied with a rope.

"Anyone (sob) help (sob) me." she said weakly while sobbing. She felt something warm in the rope , so she decided to take a look at it. There's a fire on the rope!

"OMG! I don't want to die!" she said dramatically.

"Shut your mouth, Polka." yah, Natsume said. Of course, he used his fire alice.

"eh? Natsume." Mikan said surprisingly. She look at Natsume's hand and a fire was produce from it.

"OMG! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? AM I DREAMING?" Mikan shouted. Natsume covered Mikan's mouth. Mikan saw her friends in front of her, they were about to leave when someone talked.

"Ooh. It seems that someone saved our little brunette here." the voice said. They look at it and it was...

"Reo." Hotaru said.

Men in black appeared behind Reo. "Kill them!." demanded Reo. Natsume let go of Mikan, the gang fought with the men except for Mikan who was really scared right now, she can't move. She saw Natsume produced fire, Hotaru with a weird objects in her hand, Ruka with animals surrounded them and her other friends. She didn't know what was happening. All of her friends are bleeding. Reo was about to throw a grenade when Mikan realized that her friends will die if this happen. She stood up and push her friends infront her , she ran in slow motion and push Reo on the ground.

"STOP!!" she shouted at him.

After a seconds, a glowing light surrounded Mikan and the room was engulfed in light, the gang closed their eyes because they can't see anything. The light disappeared, the gang look at the whole place, they saw Mikan lying on the ground unconciously. While Reo was bleeding, his men decided to teleport him. Natsume carried Mikan in bridal style and Hotaru called the staff of Gakuen Alice. She wasn't able to contact Mikan's parent because they were on a business trip. They proceeded to the hospital. The nurses cured the gang's wound. Subaru Imai, Hotaru's older brother, which was a doctor, came out.

"What happened to her Imai-san?" Ruka asked.

"She's alright now, she just overused her alice." he replied.

"Can we enter the room?" Koko asked.

"Sure, just don't disturb her."

"Hai! Arigatou Imai-san" Anna and Nonoko said.

The entered the room and they saw Mikan lying on the bed. It seems that Mikan was having a bad dream because she's sweating really hard and tugging the blanket.

"No. Stop. Don't hurt them." Mikan mumbled while crying.

"It seems that she's having a nightmare." Tsubasa said in concern.

"STOP!" mikan shouted and she woke up. She saw Tsubasa near her and she immediately hug him.

"Tsubasa-nii, I have a really bad dream. I saw Koko and the others bleeding. I saw natsume produced fire from his hand, and hotaru with w-weird object and r-ruka-pyon with animals around him a-and I also dreamnt that I pushed a weird guy and light surrounded me." Mikan said while shaking.

"It's not a dream Mikan." Hotaru said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

The gang told her all about alices and Gakuen Alice. Mikan was really confused.

"If all of you have those 'alishe' or whatever they called, perform it." Mikan said proudly.

"It's called 'Alice'. and..If that's what you want." Hotaru took out her baka gun and shot it upward. Mikan eyes widened.

Natsume lit a fire on his finger boredly. Mikans eyes become wider.

Youichi called his ghost friend. Mikan's jaw dropped.

Ruka called his animal friend. Mikan stared blankly.

Yuu created an illusion. Mikan was sweating now.

Anna took out a moving gingerbread man. Mikan was shaking now.

Nonoko took out a chemical which contain an 'energy genie'. Mikan was about to run on the door when she realized that she can't move and someone preventing her feet to move. She look at her feet and saw her shadows connected at Tsubasa.

"OMG! Is this true? Wake up Mikan! Wake up!" Koko said while reading Mikan's mind.

"K-Koko? KOKO IS READING MY MIND!! OMG!" Koko shouted still reading Mikan's mind.

Mikan can't take it anymore and collapse. After a minutes, she woke up and the gang told them about their alice.

"Invention or nanotechnology."

"Fire."

"Ghost manipulation."

"Animal Pheromone."

"Illusion."

"Cooking."

"Chemistry."

"Shadow Manipulation."

"OMG! I can't beleive it?and what's mine?" Mikan asked.

"You have the rarest, most powerful and dangerous alice which is SCE,the steal, copy, erase and the other one is nullification, it cancels other alices." Hotaru said.

"Oh. I see."

The gang decided to sleep because it was already 3 in the morning. They went back to the hotel leaving Mikan in the hospital for she was not allowed to go out. Mikan was now thinking about alices, unbeknownst to her, someone's watching her in the tree outside the window of the room.

"Hmm. So, she already knew her alice eh?" the man smirked and disappeared like a dust.

* * *

Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating for this past few weeks. T-T . Our examination day started at wednesday and ended up awhile ago.

Now that our exams were finished...I'm free to Update my STORIES!! YEY! banzai! by the way, read also my other story entitled It started with a STONE , kay? arigatou gozaimasu! -

I don't know if I can update my story next week because, it was the first week that we're having a club, I'm included in English and Dancing club! niahha.ha..I really want to join the Math club, but I think , it was ...Hard..duh! haha..but I like Algebra you know! )

So, look forward for my next chapter..ne?

--

and...SORRY FOR MY WRONG GRAMMAR! (.) **I'm not that good in english**! Huhuhu..gomenasai.

**Nokosuki-chan** (Shinoko)


End file.
